


Surprises

by TheQGirl



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Total Fluff, again- are there tags for really bad star trek fics?, in which spock and kirk become competitive butts, relationship angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQGirl/pseuds/TheQGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk has an unknown penchant for drawing. He's going to use it to surprise Spock. Unexpected things happen. </p>
<p>A very short and sweet ficlet- again, I'm new to the world of writing fanfiction, so please excuse the messiness/trope-yness/et cetera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyotafuckinguhura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nyotafuckinguhura).



Despite his penchant for observation, Spock occasionally missed picking up on some of Jim Kirk's lesser-known traits and habits. And, being the opportunist he was, Jim always jumped at these instances- nothing made him happier than managing to surprise the Vulcan (except possibly Spock's gruff attempts at pretending that he _wasn't_ surprised _at all_ ).

One of those tiny details that Spock never managed to pick up on was the fact that Jim kept a sketchbook. To Spock's credit, it's not as if Jim carried the thing around with him all day- it was something he did on the side, usually when stressed out about a mission or a particularly difficult problem. He would doodle aimlessly while glancing over reports, scribble out senseless shapes during late hours of the night when sleep seemed impossible, and occasionally flesh out an entire drawing if the urge struck. But he always kept it very private, and nobody aboard the Enterprise knew about his hobby. That was the way he liked it.

That all changed, however, when he caught himself sketching Spock's face one night. This wasn’t unexpected- his relationship with Spock had made the leap into romantic territory weeks ago- but it did give him an idea for a plan to surprise the hell out of his Vulcan.

\---

At the end of a very long and tedious shift, Spock walked back to his quarters. Now that he was free from his responsibilities, he could finally focus on the thought that had been prickling at the back of his brain for the entire afternoon- _Why was Jim behaving so strangely today?_ As he made his way down the corridor, Spock recalled how Jim had fidgeted and paced and generally been more impatient, and how he had left his shift ten minutes early. That was absolutely uncharacteristic of the captain- Jim _never_ left his shifts early. He usually preferred to wrap things up before leaving the bridge, even if it meant staying an extra hour to make sure things were running smoothly.

Spock huffed slightly out of frustration as he stopped at the door to his quarters and entered the passcode. _Perhaps there is something that I have missed- or I have caused him emotional distress, or-_ His thoughts stopped dead in their tracks as he entered his quarters to find Jim sitting on his bed with a large package on his lap.

“Jim.” Spock tried- poorly- to conceal his surprise.

Jim grinned slightly at his expression. “Spock.”

Spock’s stomach dropped to his feet. There was something about the way that Jim said his name that managed to get him flustered like nothing else.

“I… I was not expecting you.” Jim bounced to his feet.

“Nope.” He took a few steps across the room and presented Spock with the package. “I.. I have something for you.” Despite his attempts at feigning confidence, Spock could sense that Jim was extraordinarily nervous, and he raised an eyebrow at his t’hy’la before taking the wrapped object and carefully inspecting it.

Jim sighed noisily. “Come on, Spock, all you have to do it take the paper off!” Spock raised an eyebrow, but relented and tore off the brown paper covering.

For the rest of his life, Jim swore that in that moment Spock actually went slack-jawed. Spock, of course, will always deny that and say that he would never have reacted with such blatant and undignified emotionalism. Nevertheless, he was clearly shocked when he unveiled a stunning ink portrait of himself, standing next to his mother.

As Spock stared at the canvas, Jim murmured “I know you don’t have a lot of pictures of her, so I thought… I thought you’d like another one.” He breathed in deeply, not looking at Spock’s face, and waiting for a response. When silence hung in the air, Jim peeked through his eyelashes, but he couldn’t see the expression on his face.

“Is… is it okay?” Jim asked, nervousness roiling in his stomach. Spock turned to look at Jim, and he was gobsmacked to see a tear rolling down Spock’s cheek.

“Spock?” Jim took a step towards him, and Spock dropped the painting onto his bed before embracing Jim fiercely.

They stood there for what seemed like ages, Spock holding Jim close, whispering a mixture of Vulcan and English into his ear. Eventually he pulled back slightly to stare directly at Jim.

“There is no possible way for me to convey my gratitude for your actions. I cannot properly expre-” Spock cut off when Jim mashed his finger against the Vulcan’s lips.

“I understand.” He smiled up at Spock, and after half a beat Spock leaned in and kissed him more gently than he ever had before, communicating his love and gratitude through his touch instead of with words. It was the most intimate thing Jim had ever experienced, and he melted slightly into Spock- who, despite focusing 99% of his attentions on his t’hy’la, was already thinking up ways to surprise the hell out of Jim and get him back.

It was a competition that would last the rest of their lives.


End file.
